DragonBall Xenoverse: Time Patrollers
by pyronick456
Summary: A wish was granted to summon a hero that could potentially stop all of the corruption in the universe's timeline. This is done occasionally to summon people to become time patrollers and correct the time stream. Everything changed, when he came along.


Chapter 1: Time Patroller

"Yo, wake up." A hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly shook me, waking me up from unconsciousness.

I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Augh...what the hell…" I opened my eyes, and what I saw caught me off guard. I saw...bubblegum people, green headed bald men, people like me, and something I can't find the words to describe. What's worse, they were all looking dead at me.

"I'm right here ya know." I turned my attention to a boy with a blue and green baseball cap, a blue hoodie and jeans, and black sneakers. Standing up, Hiro then asked. "Who are you?"

The boy tipped his hat and smiled proudly

"The name's Tyrone, and incase you're wondering, this is Toki Toki city."

What the hell? "Huh?" I'm just so confused right now. I never heard of any city with that name on any planet.

"I'll explain later once we get away from this crowd. C'mon." He helped me up and we walked away from the most diverse crowd I've ever seen.

They came to a stop, and Tyrone asked. "What race are you...Hiro, was it?"

"I'm a saiyan," Hiro answered "I'm from a distant planet called Xeno. I only know my father but my mother is a mystery. Both of them escaped Planet Vegeta before it exploded. Why was I sent here?"

"You were sent here to help patrol time of course," Tyrone replied.

Confused, Hiro said. "Patrol time?" Tyrone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we protect history from people who have the ability to travel through time. Like the pair, Mira & Towa." Shaking his head, "I'm so confused about everything that's going on. Who are Mira & Towa first off?" Walking from behind them was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Tyrone smiled, "Trunks how's everything going?" Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"Not so good, we have another problem. The era where Goku fights Nappa is changing. Instead of Goku making it there in time to save Gohan and Krillin, he doesn't make it in time and Nappa kills them. We have to fix as soon as possible". Tyrone nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll take a few others and the new kid here." Trunks replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Tyrone then flies up, "Hiro follow me before we go to the mission we gotta get your some better fighting clothes." Hiro takes off into the air with him. "Alright, I kinda ripped these up pretty badly." They take off at lightning fast speed. Flying through the air Tyrone asks, "I'm curious, how strong are you and do you keep your combat up close melee style or do you like ki?"

Hiro puts his hand on his chin. "Well I think I'm pretty balanced between them. So I'm fine fighting either way, but I don't know the full extent of my power yet. My father always told me that he sensed a power deep within me." Tyrone nodded.

"Sounds interesting, well we'll see how strong you really are during the mission."

Tyrone and Hiro then land in front of a clothes shop in Toki Toki City. They walk into the store and Hiro spot a outfit that he likes. He tries it on the changing room. "Alrighty, it fits perfectly." Pulling his wrist band up. He then stares at himself in a mirror. Hiro was wearing a gi that had the symbol for Hiro on the back of the shirt. The shirt was light blue with no undershirt with a gold belt and gold pants. The wristbands were light blue right along with his shoes that were light blue. The shoes had two straps and at the tip of the shoes was black with white soles. Hiro hair was black,spiky bent saiyan hair.

"It fits you Hiro. Now let's pay for this and be on our way." Hiro nodded his head. "That will be 7,000 zeni." The cashier said.

"Damn, you store's definitely know how to eat away at your zeni. Here you go" Tyrone paid for the clothes and the two continue on their way to meet the other time patroller and Trunks.

Few minutes later

Hiro and Tyrone then land at the time nest. There, they saw a lean, tall man with the skin that seemed almost like bubblegum. "Hey, it's another one of those pink guys." Tyrone laughs, "That guy is a majin and his name is Gabbo. He'll be helping us on the mission."

Gabbo then walks up to Hiro and holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Gabbo!" Hiro shakes his hand and greets. "Nice to meet you Gabbo."

"Alright, Gabbo do you know where Trunks is?" Tyrone interrupted.

" Yeah, he's waiting for us in the time nest," Gabbo replied.

All three of them walk into the time nest and there was Trunks standing with a scroll in his hand. "The scroll aura feels so ominous," Hiro stated.

Trunks hands Tyrone the scroll. "Your mission is to hold off Nappa until Goku arrives.

"History was tampered with, it took Goku longer than the original timeline to get to the battlefield. In the alternate timeline that you're arriving in, Gohan and Krillin were killed by Nappa. I'm counting on you three to keep that from happening."

Hiro looked at Tyrone and Gabbo and nodded his head. Trunks continued, "The scroll will send you there right after Piccolo dies from Nappa's attack. Hurry and save them."

"Alright, we'll correct history. You ready Rookie?" Tyrone asked with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah," Hiro replied.

Tyrone, Hiro, and Gabbo all the grab the scroll and it sends them to the battlefield of the fight with the saiyan Nappa. They watch as Piccolo says his last words to Gohan with his dying breath.

"Gohan, it's ironic, isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father, I go out like this trying to save you: his son." Gohan, eye's water.

"Just hold on, my dad with be here soon."

"Gohan you're the only person I really consider a friend. Thank you." Piccolo eye's close and just a breeze of wind goes by during the silence."

"NOOOOOOO," Gohan shouts out. Turning his head with a sharp glare at Nappa. He places his hands on his forehead. "Masenko!" The other saiyan vegeta scouter starts to go off.

"Huh, watch out Nappa. That boys power level is at 1600." Gohan launches the attack with all his might.

"Now that's more like it." Nappa reflects the attack back sending it into a boulder. "That kinda stung kid. But now it's time to go bye bye."

Falling to his hands and knees, Gohan whispers. "I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo." Raising his foot, Nappa was prepared to crush Gohan.

"Say hello to your friends in the other world for me." Hiro, Tyrone and Gabbo all got set. "Go, now" Tyrone said. Gabbo rushes to save Gohan in a time. Hiro stands in front of Nappa. Tyrone, helps krillin. "Who in the... More bugs to squish I see. Vegeta give me their power levels." "All of them have an equal power of 3,000 without powering up. Watch out Nappa these three might be a problem."

"I won't allow you to harm these two any longer" The ground begins to shake and Hiro hair begins to stand and wave around. Vegeta scouter then begins to alarm him. "4,500...5,000...and it's still rising." Hiro then release a force of energy that pushes Nappa back.

"Nappa that guy's power level is 7,000"

"W... What? The scouter must be broken." Hiro then grins, "Shall we get started?" Nappa flies full speed at Hiro.

"You little arrogant runt, who do you think you are?" Nappa throws a punch, and Hiro dodges it and circled around him punched him in the back. "Ughhhh, son of a... How did you get back there?" Holding his back in pain Nappa begins to swell up with anger.

"Hiro is amazing, don't you think Tyrone?" Gabbo ask.

"Yeah, he's pretty good. He's making Nappa look like an idiot."

"Are you done playing baldy? I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Nappa laughs, "You're a funny one. I'm just getting started." Nappa body begins to become surrounded by lightning. Nappa shouts a battle cry and rushed at an incredible speeds at Hiro. "Here we go," Hiro said. Hiro and Nappa are on par together. Matching each other blow for blow.

"Your good but not good enough." Hiro then punches Nappa in the stomach and follows up with a kick that sends him flying into a nearby mountain. Hiro sighed and relaxed his body.

"This one is good. I might have to step in to end this little game," Vegeta said. "Just a little longer Hiro!," Gabbo shouted. "Only three more minutes!" Hiro gives him a thumbs up. Nappa's loud voice boomed before bursting through the rubble of rocks. "What the hell are you?!" Hiro pointed his thumb into his chest, "I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass." Nappa growled at him with full animosity.

"Let's see how you fair against my full power," Nappa exclaimed.

"Show me what you got," Hiro said before going into a fighting stance. Nappa teleports and throws a power of Ki at Hiro's face. Hiro blocks the punch with one hand. "That kinda stung," Hiro said. Hiro then grabbed his arm and swings Nappa in a circle throwing him into the air.

"Okay, let's see how you do against my ultimate move."

Nappa body sparks in a red aura. Hiro hands start to glow a faint light blue. "Kame-ha-me." Nappa opens his mouth wide releasing a yellow blast. "Rahhhhh!" Hiro's energy bursts from between his palms. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The two blasts collided in midair, both ends equal in power, neither side showing the slightest of weakness. "How could his attack be just as strong as Nappa's attack?" Vegeta asked. The two blasts then exploded in the air, cancelling each other out and sending sparkles into the air around them.

Hiro wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Oh boy that attack was actually a struggle to fend off." "H...how'd he do that?" Nappa exclaimed.

Nappa flies down to the ground and looks in fear. "He's here!" Tyrone shouted. Goku lands next to Hiro. "Who are you?"

"You'll know some day. I just came to help your friends." Goku nodded his head. "Thank you, for all your help. I appreciate it a lot. Now allow me to finish things up here." Hiro then flies over to Tyrone and Gabbo. Teleporting back to their present time, Tyrone holds his hand out to Hiro. "Huh?" Hiro grabs Tyrone hand and gives him a handshake. "Job well done Hiro, but your strength was amazing. How much power did you use back there?" Tyrone asked. Rubbing the back of his head, Hiro laughs. "That was barely 50% it was like 40% there."

"Interesting, how about we spar?" Tyrone asked.

Hiro stuttered, "R...right now?!"

Instead of a verbal answer, Tyrone enters into his fighting stance and Hiro prepares himself. Nothing but silence, Gabbo just watched. 'Those two are giving off some incredible amounts of ki,' he thought.

Hiro charges at Tyrone and then teleporting making some type of after image. He appears behind Tyrone, releasing a left punch. "Not bad, Hiro." Tyrone blocks the punch effortlessly and punches Hiro square in his face before he can correct his mistake, knocking him to the ground. "Ouch! That was a bit of a surprise, but that wasn't nothing." Tyrone smirked and shouted. "Get serious Hiro! I'm not holding back anymore." Hiro jumps to his feet and smiles. "Alright, here we go" Both Hiro and Tyrone bodies become shrouded in intense aura. The boys then disappeared and the air rippled as they collided blows.

Little did they know, from a distance, the present day Goku was watching. "Those two are going to grow up to be strong. I wanna teach them something. That saiyan is really showing some promise. Maybe he can...nah, I don't want to get ahead of myself," He chuckled, as he continued watching the teens spar.


End file.
